Dua Sisi
by zhaErza
Summary: Demi sang kakak, apa pun akan ia lakukan. Termasuk membalaskan dendam kepada seluruh penduduk desa yang terlibat dalam kekejian itu.


Dua Sisi

 _By_ : **zhaErza**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

 _._

 _._

 _._

AU

.

.

.

ALUR MAJU MUNDUR

Silakan teliti dalam membaca

.

.

.

Summary:

Demi sang Kakak, apa pun akan ia lakukan. Termasuk membalaskan dendam kepada seluruh penduduk desa yang terlibat dalam kekejian itu.

.

.

.

Bunyi aliran sungai samar-samar terdengar dari pinggiran hutan yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari sumber air, lelaki itu menampilkan lengkungan kurva di bibirnya, ia memang sengaja pastinya, karena bagaimana pun lebih menguntungkan kalau megistirahatkan diri dan membuat api unggun dekat dengan sungai, kudanya mengikik beberapa kali saat ia datang dan mengelus wajah hewan berbulu hitam tersebut. Matanya yang tajam dengan kilau _obsidian_ , sesekali menatap hasil buruan yang sedang berada di atas nyala bara, hanya beberapa ikan dari hasil pancingannya dan empat ekor daging kelinci yang dipanah tadi sore.

Malam yang dingin sama sekali tidak membuat lelaki berambut sama gelapnya dengan langit itu terlihat menggigil, ia sudah terbiasa dengan situasi ini, menjadi seorang pengembara membuat tubuhnya terlalu menolelir cuaca ekstrem di hutan. Uchiha Sasuke, saat ini ia sudah berusia 17 tahun, sudah dewasa dan seharusnya sebagai seorang pria, ia mungkin saja sudah bisa membuka usaha sendiri atau mengelola pertanian yang dulunya adalah milik sang ayah, hanya saja ia bahkan sudah tak terlalu ingat dengan orang tuanya, satu hal yang ia tahu adalah ia melihat sendiri kedua orang tuanya dibakar oleh pemimpin desa.

Setelah itu, mereka tak tinggal lagi di tanah kelahirannya, dan kakaknya malah membawa mereka ke tempat terkutuk yang dijuluki Hutan Terlarang.

Dahulu, ia sama sekali tak paham, kenapa kakaknya membawanya pergi dari desa mereka, dari tempat mereka tumbuh, dari rumah yang sudah dijilati sijago merah hingga tak bersisa. Sasuke kecil sama sekali tak bisa mengerti, kenapa ayah dan ibunya dibakar hidup-hidup? Saat itu ia menangis ketakutan, ia tidak bisa berpikir kenapa ini semua terjadi? Lalu, hal keji lain yang menyaktitkan adalah ketika dirinya berusia 12 tahun, Sasuke dan Itachi yang berada di seberang sungai di wilayah perbatasan Hutan Terlarang karena ingin menangkap ikan, pun dikejutkan dengan kehadiran beberapa orang yang datang dengan membawa pedang, menyebabkan terbunuhnya sang kakak. Uchiha Itachi tidak hanya dibunuh dengan keji, tapi hatinya juga diambil sebagai persembahan untuk mengusir roh jahat dan mala petaka.

Hela napas terdengar, Sasuke mengedipkan matanya, api yang kemerahan itu memantul di dalam oniksnya. Masa lalu kelamnya mengakibatkan ia menjadi seperti sekarang, seorang pemburu uang, menerima segala sayembara untuk membunuh seseorang, selalu memakai jubah kecokelatan dan tak membiarkan siapa pun untuk mengetahui rupanya saat beraksi.

Ikan yang sudah mengeluarkan tetes-tetes air, bertanda siap untuk disantap, Sasuke pun mengambil sebilah bambu yang menusuk ke tanah, lantas meniup kecil santapannya dan menikmatinya. Mengoyak dan mengunyahnya seakan itu adalah orang-orang desa yang sebagian sudah dilenyapkannya.

.

.

.

"Kak Itachi!" seorang anak terlihat berlari-lari di jalan setapak yang sudah sulit dikenali, namun tidak bagi Uchiha Sasuke, ia sudah sangat hapal hampir sebagian dari wilayah hutan yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

Lelaki yang lebih dewasa, segera menoleh. Ia menatap adiknya yang menghampiri sambil membawa bangkai burung hasil jeratan. Itachi tersenyum, dan mengusap kepala sang bungsu, ia lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sedikit terbengkalai karena kehadiran Sasuke.

"Kuburlah! Itu tidak bisa dimakan, terlalu kecil. Kau sudah memberi makan Nala?" Sasuke yang merengut memerhatikan burung mati di tangannya pun mengangkat wajah, ia mengangguk keras karena telah melakukan apa yang ditanyakan oleh sang kakak.

"Aku juga tadi membawanya berjalan-jalan, Nala sangat senang, dia mengikik dan mengibaskan ekornya. "

Itachi bisa membayangkan, bagaimana kuda hitam betina itu saat merasa senang karena diperhatikan oleh sang majikan.

"Baiklah, sedikit lagi aku akan selesai memperbaiki pondok ini, setelahnya kita akan memanah, bagaimana?"

Lompatan yang dilakukan Sasuke bertanda kalau lelaki kecil itu kegirangan, ia sangat suka jika waktu berburu datang.

Semilir angin menggoyangkan rambut panjang Itachi, ia merasakan bahwa hujan akan segera turun karena awan terlihat terus menggumpal hitam, saat seperti ini ia jelas mengingat saat kematian kedua orang tuanya, pembunuhan itu dilakukan saat langit sedang hujan. Untuk itu, ia sangat membenci hujan, karena perasaan sakit itu selalu hadir.

"Bisa meramal masa depan, bukan berarti seorang penyihir." Ia mengumam sendiri, dan hanya memerhatikan adiknya yang sudah berlari dan terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Itachi selalu saja bisa bersembunyi dari orang-orang tak punya hati itu, ia selalu meyakini bahwa tidak ada yang berani masuk ke dalam Hutan Terlarang, ia tahu di hutan ini sangat banyak sesuatu yang ganjil, tapi dengan kemampuan yang ia miliki, ia bisa mengatasi hal itu.

Orang tuanya bukanlah seorang penyihir seperti yang dituduhkan penduduk desa, ayahnya memang bisa meramalkan masa depan, namun tidak dengan ibunya. Ibunya memiliki sesuatu yang unik yang selalu dikatakan sang ayah sebagai anugerah Dewa. Nama ibunya adalah Mikoto, dia bisa menggerakkan benda dengan pikirannya, dan bisa mengeluarkan api dari tangannya. Selama ini, hal ajaib yang dimiliki orang tuanya selalu tersembunyi, namun waktu itu semuanya berubah, saat bencana gempa bumi datang, Mikoto tanpa sengaja melindungi anak kecil yang hampir tertimpa pohon dengan kekuatannya.

Bagai air susu dibalas dengan air tuba, perlakuan Fugaku dan Mikoto sama sekali tak diberikan sambutan baik, Fugaku yang bisa meramal memberi tahu akan terjadi gempa dan Mikoto menolong banyak warga desa, tetapi semua itu seakan hanyalah bala bencana yang dijatuhi roh leluhur karena menyimpan penyihir di dalam desa, untuk memurnikan desa, maka suami istri Uchiha itu dibakar hidup-hidup dan abunya harus dibuang ke Hutan Terlarang, Itachi dan Sasuke yang merupakan keturunan Uchiha pun diusir, dan harus mengantarkan abu ke tempat terkutuk itu.

Menarik napas, Itachi kini menatap tangannya yang mengeluarkan api hitam pekat, ia juga memiliki kemampuan meramal ayahnya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang berkabut, membuat Sasuke terbangun. Dengan menggiring kudanya, ia menuju ke arah tepi sungai, untuk membasuh wajah. Rencananya, hari ini ia akan menuju desa tempat kelahirannya, untuk mencari orang-orang yang tersisa, salah satunya adalah pemimpin desa. Dengan menunggangi kuda, maka lebih mudah baginya untuk menyimpan tenaga, ia juga harus membeli makanan untuk perbekalan nanti.

Jarak dari hutan perbatasan menuju ke pusat desa cukup jauh, mungkin saat sore nanti dirinya akan sampai di sana, ia juga telah menyimpan daging pangang yang masih bisa dimakan untuk santapan siang nanti, jadi ia tidak akan bersusah payah berburu lagi.

Menarik tali kekangnya, Sasuke menatap matahari yang telah cukup tinggi, mungkin sudah hampir tiga jam ia menunggangi kuda. Memberhentikan Nala, Sasuke pun turun dan menggiring kuda betina hitam itu ke sebuah pohon yang rimbun agar dapat melindungi mereka dari sengatan matahari. Ia mengikat tali kekang, dan membiarkan sang kuda mulai mengunyah rumput yang tersedia di sana. Mendudukkan dirinya di sebongkah batu, Sasuke lantas menyambar kantung airnya dan meneguk cairan yang menyegarkan itu.

Matanya langsung awas saat mendengar sesuatu yang tak asing, ia berdiri dan memindahkan pedang yang ada di pinggang dan menggenggam sarung benda tajam tersebut, bersiap untuk menyerang dan meminimalisir risiko yang akan terjadi.

" _Heh_ , jangan bilang mereka mengejarku sampai ke sini." Sasuke mengendap-endap dan bersembunyi di balik batang pohon.

Telinganya terus awas, mendengarkan langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

 _Satu orang._

Saat ingin menyergap, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan sebuah teriakan seorang perempuan.

 _Tunggu dulu, perempuan? Apa yang dilakukannya di hutan perbatasan?_

" _Uwaaa_!"

Seorang gadis, yang kini masih terduduk di tanah dan menatap horor Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang di depannya, lengkap dengan pose siaga dan masih menggenggam pedang yang berada di pinggang. Tak mau terlihat takut, gadis itu pun berdiri dan menyiagakan diri sama seperti lelaki di depannya.

Mata hitam Sasuke melirik gadis yang kini sedang awas terhadap dirinya, ditambah lagi gadis asing bermata _fern_ ini memiliki sebuah pedang di pinggangnya.

"Si-siapa kau?"

"Apa yang kaulakukan di hutan perbatasan, Gadis Kecil?"

"A-apa? Usiaku tahun ini 16, dan aku sudah cukup dewasa!"

Bola mata itu kian merincikan pandangnnya, dari wajah dan tubuh, terlihat gadis yang memakai jubah ber-tunik hijau lumut itu dipenuhi keringat di wajahnya, napasnya pun terdengar terengah. Alis Sasuke mengerut.

"Kau tersesat, Nona?"

Ada keterkejutan yang tercermin dari wajah sang gadis, sepertinya apa yang telah terlepaskan dari bibir Sasuke tepat sasaran. Tentu saja, bagi mereka akan sangat asing jika melihat seorang gadis yang berpergian sendiri ke luar desa, itu adalah tindakan yang sangat buruk dan juga berbahaya.

Lagipula, yang paling mencolok dari kehadiran gadis ini adalah dia membawa sebilah pedang? Bagaimana bisa orang tua mengizinkan anaknya memiliki pedang dan bepergian sendiri?

Mengerti kalau si pria terus saja mengerutkan wajah dan menatap pedangnya, gadis yang memiliki nama Haruno Sakura itu pun menyembunyikan benda tajam itu di balik jubahnya.

"Tak sopan memerhatikan gadis sampai seperti itu, Tuan!" ada nada yang sedikit tinggi saat mengucapkannya, Sakura tentu merasa terusik jika terus-terusan ditatap dengan pandangan menyelidiki yang tajam, lagipula lelaki di depannya ini berwajah sangat dingin, sangat menyebalkan.

Dalam batinnya, Sakura terus kebingungan, selain lelaki berjubah cokelat itu benar-benar bisa menebak situasi yang dialaminya kini, ia juga jadi berpikir apakah harus bertanya kepada orang asing ini? Soalnya, ia benar-benar tidak tahu jalan pulang, sudah lewat dari tengah hari dan ia sudah berjam-jam berputar-putar atau semakin jauh dari jalan setapak yang menuju desa.

Raut gelisah pun tertangkap oleh pandangan Sasuke, ia hanya menaikkan alis dan merasa prihatin, sepertinya sang gadis sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"I-itu, apakah kautahu di mana jalan menuju desa Ameshire, Tuan?" lidah Sakura nyaris tergigit karena ia mengucapkannya dengan sangat cepat, dan juga malu.

Wajahnya ia tundukkan, tak berani menatap lelaki yang berdiri kokoh di depannya, namun tidak ada jawaban berarti, ia malah ditinggalkan seorang diri. Merasa takut dan tidak ingin mati di hutan ini, Sakura pun langsung berlari dan mengikuti lelaki asing itu, ia sudah hampir menangis sejak tadi karena hari sudah semakin siang namun tak juga menemukan kudanya.

Sasuke menghela napas, ia mendengar langkah tergesa sang gadis yang mengikutinya, mau bagaimana lagi, terlebih tujuan mereka sama-sama ingin ke desa Ameshire.

Kuda mengikik saat melihat sang tuan kembali, Sasuke pun membelai surai hitam Nala, ia lalu membelokkan wajahnya kepada gadis malang yang berdiri seperti orang paling sengsara di dunia ini.

"Duduklah, kau beruntung karena aku juga ingin ke sana." Sasuke mengambil kantung air dan menegukkan, ia juga membuka perbekalan berupa daging yang dimasaknya tadi malam, "Kau sudah makan?" gelengan kepala gadis itu pun terlihat, ia lalu mencampakkan kantung makanannya setelah mengambil bagiannya, gadis itu terlihat terkejut, namun dengan cukup gesit bisa menangkap lemparan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih, Tuan. Tapi aku juga sangat haus, jadi ... bolehkan," ucapan Sakura belum selesai, namun kantung air talah lebih dulu menghantam wajahnya. Tidak sakit memang, hanya saja itu sangat menyebalkan.

 _Tidak ada sopan santun, laki-laki ini._

Daging itu pun kandas, Sasuke membuang tulang hewan itu ke arah semak untuk makanan para semut.

"Jadi, ini sudah lewat tengah hari," ucapan itu terhenti, alis mata Sasuke berkerut dan mata itu semakin tajam, ia pun melanjutkan perkataan, "Sejak pukul berapa kau melarikan diri?"

"Aku ... aku tidak melarikan diri!" Sakura merengut, merasa sangat malu. "Dari pukul 4 aku sudah ... menye-menyelinap mengambil kuda, tapi aku meninggalkan surat di atas ranjang. Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan ke hutan. Dan aku tak melarikan diri!"

Sasuke masih berwajah dingin dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Lalu, di mana kudamu?"

" _Ah_ , i-itu ... aku tak tahu. Maksudku, saat aku ingin mencari air karena sangat haus, tiba-tiba aku sudah entah di mana, jadi," omangan Sakura terhenti.

"Kau pergi ke tempat yang tak pernah kaukunjungi sekalipun, dan tidak membawa perbekalan!" Sasuke tak habis pikir, ia bertemu dengan gadis yang pemikirannya masih sangat polos atau bodoh. Bagaimana bisa gadis di depannya ini berpikir sesederhana itu, ingin berjalan-jalan ke hutan katanya, dan menyelinap dari rumah dengan kuda dan tak membawa perbekalan atau pun uang. Entahlah, gadis ini benar-benar bodoh.

"Mana aku tahu kalau hutannya seluas ini!" Sakura masih mencoba membela diri.

"Sudahlah, kenapa aku peduli!" tandasnya.

"Bukannya tujuan kita sama, apa salahnya kau membantu orang lain, Tuan Pengelana. Aku juga suka membantu orang lain jika aku bisa."

"Diamlah, kau akan kutinggal jika cerewet. Aku ingin tidur."

Laki-laki itu benar-benar tidur, dan Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang benar-benar ingin meledak di dalam dadanya, dia sangat-sangat bodoh, kenapa bisa merencanakan hal terkutuk seperti ini. Hutan memang indah, tapi juga sangat mengerikan di saat yang bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, larilah!"

Tubuh kecil itu gemetaran, matanya sudah penuh dengan riak air yang rasanya asin jika tersentuh indra pengecap, ia terduduk di tanah yang dekat dengan bibir sungai, sementara sang kakak yang berada delapan meter di depannya sedang terdesak, dengan sebelah tangan yang sudah hilang dan hanya menyisakan sebatas siku dan darah yang menyucur deras, di dekat lelaki itu terlihat sekitar delapan orang yang masing-masing menggenggam pedang yang sudah berbau amis. Mayat dari para orang suruhan itu pun bergelimpangan di dekat Itachi, kemungkinan pemimpin desa menyuruh orang-orang pemburu uang untuk menyingkirkan mereka.

"Kakak!" Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Suara sang kakak terdengar semakin pelan, dan Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya diguncang dan ditepuk beberapa kali.

"Tuan Pengelana, Tuan?" ada nada khawatir yang ditangkapnya, setelahnya ia membuka mata dan menatap sosok gadis bertunik hijau lumut yang sedang menelisiknya dengan pandangan entah apa.

Napasnya yang terengah kini diatur agar perasaannya lebih baik, ia pejamkan kelopak mata dan menghirup udara, lalu dikeluarkannya dengan pelan dan teratur.

"Kau bermimpi buruk, ya?" tidak ada jawaban. Dan lelaki itu lekas berdiri, membuka tali kekang kudanya, tidak sampai 10 menit ia tertidur, namun hal menyakitkan itu sudah mengacaukan istirahatnya.

"Apa kau tak ingat di mana kudamu kautinggalkan?" Sasuke melirik gadis yang sedang menepuk debu di jubanya, gelengan kepala pun ditangkap mata tajamnya, ia hanya menghela napas saja.

Mereka berjalan kaki, karena di area hutan perbatasan terlalu banyak dahan yang rimbun, jalan pun terlihat samar karena ditutupi rumput yang tingginya bisa mencapai lutut orang dewasa, jadi akan sangat sulit jika mengendarai kuda, belum lagi akar-akar pohon yang menjalar dan muncul di permukaan tanah, bisa-bisa kaki kudanya tersandung atau limbung.

Sebentar lagi, mereka akan masuk ke hutan dalam, di sana lebih mudah untuk mengendarai kuda karena sering di datangi para penduduk untuk mencari kayu.

"Naiklah, kita akan bekuda."

Bukannya mengikuti himbawan Sasuke, Sakura malah terlihat bingung.

"Lalu kau bagaimana, Tuan Pengelana?"

"Naiklah atau kau kutinggal." Mendengar suara berat Sasuke lagi, dan kelihatan tak ingin dibantah, apalagi disertai dengan ancaman, membuat Sakura langsung bungkam dan menurut. Ia lalu menaikinya dan duduk seperti gadis manis, dan Sakura menjadi panik karena setelahnya Sasuke juga meletakkan tubuh persis di belakang dirinya.

"Tu-tuan, i-ini!"

" _Hya_!"

Kuda langsung melaju cepat, dan menimbulakan langkah yang terdengar nyaring, tidak mau terjatuh dan mati konyol karena terinjak kuda, Sakura pun memegang tali kekangnya seperti yang diserukan Sasuke, ia menjadi gadis penurut sekarang dan tak ingin banyak mengeluh, walau ini benar-benar memalukkan dan tidak pantas bagi dirinya yang seorang gadis.

 _Seperti dipeluk saja, ini tidak pantas, tapi nanti aku akan ditinggal kalau mengeluh lagi._

Mereka terus berkuda, membelah hutan yang sunyi, selama itu pula Sakura mengunci rapat-rapat mulutnya.

Dan mereka pun berpisah ketika hampir sampai ke pasar desa.

"Terimakasih banyak, Tuan Pengelana." Sakura tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit, namun lelaki di depannya tidak memedulikan dan hanya menatap tempat ramai ini, mata lelaki itu terlihat seperti hewan buas yang haus akan mangsa.

"Tuan?"

" _Hn_ , pergilah." Ia lalu melangkah meninggalkan Sakura, dan gadis itu pun mengangguk dan berjalan pergi menuju ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendatangi pengumuman desa dan melihat sebuah kertas yang menampilkan sosok dirinya dengan jubah hitam dan bola mata merah, ya tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui wajah aslinya ini, orang-orang di desa ini atau pun desa lain pasti mengetahui ciri fisiknya hanya dari kabar burung yang berdar, kalau pembunuh bayaran yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke memiliki mata merah yang berbahaya.

Seringai pun tak bisa ditahannya, harga yang dikeluarkan untuk sayembara ini sangat mahal dan itu pemimpin desa sendiri yang akan membayarnya, jadi lelaki busuk itu sudah tahu kalau nyawanya sedang teramcam karena kehadirannya. Dan lagi, yang paling mencolok adalah lukisan yang digunakan merupakan wajah sang kakak. Sasuke bersyukur, kakaknya memiliki wajah sang ayah dan dirinya memiliki wajah sang ibu.

Ia pun berjalan, dan mencari sebuah tempat makan untuk beristirahat sejenak.

" _Hn_ , apa aku terlalu mencolok?"

Dirinya memang sangat keterlaluan dalam membunuh orang-orang yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya, ada yang dibakan hidup-hidup dan ada pula yang ia robek dadanya dan dikeluarkan jantungnya seperti perbuatan mereka yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya.

Sesaat, Sasuke menyesap teh yang disediakan oleh pelayan. Ia lalu menatap sekitar dan bertanya kepada orang yang bekerja di tempat makan ini.

"Apa di daerah sini ada tempat menginap?"

"Ya, di ujung jalan ini adalah sebuah penginapan yang bagus dan nyaman, Tuan."

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
